


6IM

by TheGoodDoctor



Series: Group Targets [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodDoctor/pseuds/TheGoodDoctor
Summary: @drummerohseven - Fuck the fans, amiright?@qniverse - no, that is the exact opposite of what I want you to do.





	

**_Who is the sixth? And what about the other five? de Worde on the Sixth Is Missing, newest band on the block._ **

**_Despite the name, it turns out that there really are only five members in 6IM, as they are affectionately abbreviated by their dedicated fan base. Fronting the group are Gareth Mallory and Eve Moneypenny on piano and guitar, respectively, and joining their vocals with the aid of his cello and, rarely, violin, Bill Tanner. James Bond bucks the trend of a heartthrob lead singer by connecting the beating of the drums to the beating of teenaged hearts seamlessly, though hopes have been dashed by the presence of the mysterious technical musician, Q. Armed with loop pedals, synthesizers, strings and some very catchy lyrics, 6IM have really carved a niche out of the pop music market many could not even have imagined._ **

* * *

“I always thought de Worde was a good magazine,” James says, fanning himself with the photo of them on the cover.

Eve knocks his legs off the sofa and sits. “No, you were bitching about them only last week. Where's Bill?”

Gareth shrugs. “I texted, but I only got a selfie of him on a bench with an arm around his cello.”

“He’d better not have gone solo,” Q says absently, glancing around before eventually finding his mug wedged under Gareth’s keyboard. He levers it out carefully, replacing it with a stack of music sheets before it can slide onto his foot and start another pain-fuelled argument about caring for the welfare of band mates/instruments. He settles into James’ side and dots out a little Bach on his sound board.

“I am insulted,” Bill says idly as he enters, leaning the enormous cello case up against the wardrobe door.

“Well, since you aren't, fancy a little violin tonight?” Eve says hopefully.

Bill pulls a face. “But it's like cello but squeakier.”

“Please? Just one song, then Eve can sing Wishing,” Q pleads.

He rolls his eyes. “Fine. Don't make a thing of it.”

* * *

@qniverse - if you're coming to our London gig tonight you might just see baby strings ;)

@cellothere - @qniverse I actually hate you I really will go solo now

* * *

@drummerohseven - Future reference; sarcasm really doesn't come across well on twitter. Why you all so sensitive? RT

   @dewordeondestreet “ ** _EXCLUSIVE: ARE 6IM IN TROUBLE ALREADY?? BREAK UP THREATS??_** ”

* * *

The audience is going ballistic in front of them and Eve forgets all the nerves she's ever had when Bill sends her a delighted grin from across the stage. She can't help but laugh, high on adrenaline, pushing her hair back from her sweaty, made-up face.

James spins his sticks. “Thanks for coming,” he says, low and rumbly, and there is more screaming. The back of Q’s neck goes distinctly red.

Eve leans forward and ruffles his curls where he sits, cross-legged, before his equipment in the forward-centre stage. “What's next, Q?” Gareth calls from behind his piano.

“Shall we take requests?” he says, to mass screaming.

“TWENTY ONE PILOTS!” yell at least three people.

“Who?” James says with a smirk. There is a low, laughing “ooh” from the crowd.

“Someone just lost their fan base,” Eve tuts.

In the end, they finish their set as usual: showtunes. Eve sings Burn and Bill and Gareth circle the stage while roaring The Confrontation at each other. With creative use of microphones, loops and James on the drums three voices manage a fair approximation of One Day More before they settle back into their places for the last song - techno Mr Sandman.

“Get home safe, kids, and be absolutely lovely to each other,” Gareth says with a wave and they head round the back to sign tickets/programmes/people/someone’s dog.

(“I don't - what - no,” Bill says as the kid laughs.)

Eventually they can collapse in their tour bus again. “We can do One Day More again,” Bill yawns.

James nods, pulling Q down to sit on his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Eve settles on the sofa with her feet across the bus to rest on Bill’s lap and her head in Gareth’s.

James is just pressing a kiss to the side of Q’s neck as the door bursts open and a camera flashes. “What the fu-” Gareth splutters.

The young man flashes them a bright smile. “Hi-there-I’m-from-de-Worde-would-you-make-a-statement?” he says, all in one breath.

“Wha - no, get out!” James manages.

The smile doesn't falter. “Okay-thanks-bye.” The door slams behind him.

The 6IM look at each other blankly. “Did that really happen?” Eve says, miraculously still balanced.

Bill shrugs. “Who can say?”

* * *

@pianomallory - The word exclusive can be overused, and in this instance means paparazzi going above and beyond the call of duty. Get out of our bus. This has been a PSA. RT

   @dewordeondestreet “ ** _Exclusive photographs; the 6IM in their natural habitat!_** ”

* * *

**_6IM are a band famed for their social presence as well as their music, but it can be hard to get candids of the group together. Fear not, however, as we merely take this as a challenge here at de Worde. The group are staying on a tour bus for their debut tour around the UK and, later this month, Europe. Having brushed up their language skills, a spokesperson from the team say that they're “really excited for the experience.”_ **

* * *

“Who do you suppose that was?” James says idly, as Eve pauses her dramatic rendition.

“One of the minions, I imagine,” Mallory sighs.

“Tenner says Charlie,” Q says, stretching like a cat and passing Bill his coffee.

* * *

**_“They're thrilled to meet their fans at last, and spend time as a group with the others who work on the tour,” our exclusive source told us._ **

* * *

“Can’t be Charlie, then,” Bill snorts, running the resin along his bow. “He's anything _but_ exclusive.” The others shoot questioning glances at him. “He cheats on his wife with anyone he can get,” Bill says, frowning. “Didn't you…?”

“He's married?” Eve asks. “He never said, or wears a ring.”

Bill shakes his head and turns back to his bow. “Sometimes it's painfully obvious I'm in charge of hiring people.”

* * *

**_The group intend to have more public appearances this year, and you can be sure that de Worde will be there at each one to bring you the best shots of your favourites._ **

* * *

James yawns so widely his jaw cracks and Q winces for him. “I always hated de Worde.”

**Author's Note:**

> This would be a totally original idea for a band were it not for Clean Bandit, but you can't have it all - and by it all, I mean original ideas from me.  
> Anyone understand the band name? Me neither, but it's MI6 backwards so I am, at least, content. On a similar note, anyone notice that the AUs of the series Squad Goals is in a series called Group Targets? Because Comedy.  
> I have the most horrific cold. I regret Inktober intensely.


End file.
